


Yule Surprise

by InnocenceAngel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceAngel/pseuds/InnocenceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella doesn't know what to get Thorin for Yule. Then, one day, she does. Well, on the Eve of Yule, anyway. </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Again, I own none of these characters. Darn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Surprise

 

 

                _What does one get a king who has everything?_ Bella Baggins asked herself as she settled herself in her armchair by the fire. _Thorin has everything he could possibly want… He already has his heir… Oh bother it all!_ Yule was approaching and she had to be quick! She didn’t know what Thorin would be getting her—even though she told him not to go through all the trouble, he did every year. _Daft old dwarf_ …

***

                It started a few days ago—the sickness. She knew Thorin was worried about her. He had asked multiple times if she should go see Oin about her ailment. She had merely patted his hand and gave him a kiss, telling him not to worry.  She knew that wouldn’t stop him, though. In the end, however, she knew what to get Thorin for Yule.

                She had gone to see Oin a few days after the sickness had begun. She had an inkling she knew she was pregnant, but wasn’t sure.

                “You cannot tell anybody!” She exclaimed, “It is going to be a surprise for Thorin”

                “Are you sure?” He asked, “Thorin worries… Dwarf pregnancies are rare…”

                “Yes, I know” She stated, “Not to worry, Oin. Hobbits are sturdy. I am no different”

That got a chuckle out of him at least.

***

                Keeping her pregnancy from not only Thorin, but the others would be problematic. Especially from Erebor’s resident princes—Fili and Kili. They’d be happy to have a cousin or two running around. She could keep up with the excuses, but it didn’t mean that she’d like it. Especially since Thorin was so worried about her… _He’ll know soon enough_ was Bella’s last thought as she cuddled up next to her warm husband.

***

                It had been last minute when Thorin got called away to Mirkwood. It was the day that she was going to tell Thorin about her surprise. Now it was going to have to wait. _Hurry home soon, my heart_ she thought, hands resting on her belly.

***

                It was a joyus occasion when Thorin finally returned—the day before Yule, to be exact! Dis and Dwalin had gone with, and by the somewhat satisfied look on Thorin’s face, things had gone well with Thranduil. _Good_ , Bella judged, _that means he is in a good mood_.

***

                Bella looked up from her book when he walked into their chambers. She smiled as he walked over and hugged her. Amour gone, Orcrist gone, he was dressed in nothing but a black shirt and trousers.

                “I have missed you, my love”

                “And I you” She replied, burrowing her face into his shirt, inhaling his smell.

                “Are you any better?” He asked, pulling away as she watched him poke at the fire.

                “Yes, much”

He looked up at her, smiling.

                “That is good. I was worried”

She bit the inside of her cheek. Oh Thorin… She couldn’t keep it a secret anymore!

                “I wasn’t sick, my heart”

He looked at her, confused.

                “Then what was causing you to be sick?”

                “Our child, my heart”

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, and she began to worry.

                “Thorin?” She asked as he nuzzled her stomach

                “Truly?”

She laughed, tears pooling in her eyes.

                “Yes, my love. Our child”

                “Happy Yule, Bella”

                “Happy Yule, my husband”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I love female Bilbo!


End file.
